A Wallflower's Echo
by Kisses Reflect
Summary: Percy is just six, but he still feels as though life is faster than his pace. His mother is married to someone he is determined not to like. He gets a new brother out of the agreement and it's all too confusing. Standing in the sidelines to watch the show was what he had decided to do until he realizes that, hey! He is my brother! One-shot. AH/AU.


**Disclaimer: I have no rights to the Percy Jackson or Harry Potter series. Rick Riordan and JK Rowling have given a small liberty for us to use their characters unofficially on this site and that is all it is. Fan-fiction.**

**This is a one–shot. Atleast, that's what I feel. Writing stories are a bit tedious. One update for which no one is waiting for is the best. **

**Crossover between Percy Jackson and Harry Potter. Family fic/Kids! Blame 'Cabba' and 'Pink Wolf Princess' on giving me the idea. Or rather thank them.**

**.**

Percy knows that this is a special day. His mom's in a very pretty white dress which looks like a giant frock but much better. She has her hair in curls, her face is dolled up and a permanent smile is a fix, showing off her teeth once in a while. Her eyes sparkle more than usual and Percy looks up at her, a little wary, tugging at her dress.

"Mommy?"

She looks down, her smile widening. "Yes, sweetheart?"

Percy fingers the collar of his ridiculous shirt and suit. "I'm getting sweaty."

No, actually that's not what he wants to ask, but his mom looks so happy, he just couldn't say something which would make her sad. He's not sure whether what's troubling him could make her sad, but he decides not to risk it.

She bends down, her dress crumpling a bit at the bottom. Her tall friend, Ms. Grace, 'harrumphs.'

His mom pulls a bit at the collar, loosening his tie and Percy sighs. It feels better, but he still itches to ask her. She kisses his hair, messing up all the gel that is used to comb it down.

"Sally!" Ms. Grace cries and kneel next to them and dabbing at her mouth while at the same time, another lady in the same dress as Ms. Grace starts to pat down on his hair. Today is clearly important. Everyone had been fussing over him and his mom. Mainly her. It's all very confusing.

"You told me the lipstick's smudge proof." Mom says with a roll of her eyes. Percy giggles at her way of saying and she shoots him a wink.

"Yes, but I don't know about the gloss! For goodness sake, hold still woman!"

He watches as two other ladies (all four women other than his mother, are wearing the same dresses. Very strange) converge around his mother, smoothening down her dress and brushing her hair a bit. And then, one of them hands over a bouquet of fresh, sweet smelling flowers.

"Almost time." She says. Mom gives a gasp and holds the flowers tightly. She looks down at Percy and tells him, "Percy, you know what to do. You have to start."

Oh right, they would have to walk into a very large room in a line and Percy is ahead of all of them. Well, actually, it is four year old Bianca who would lead them, but she is a bit young, so Percy would be 'escorting' her.

He nods and rushes over to stand in front of the closed doors, next to a gleeful Bianca and a blank toddler. Her brother, Nico, is nearly as strange as all the proceedings. Percy frowns.

"You should be in the room." Percy says wisely. Two year old Nico, look confused. He blinks and slinks away towards one of the woman who picks him up and takes him to the large room through another door.

Percy faces the doorway. Bianca says, "I throw flowers!"

Percy looks at the small basket she holds. It has many petals of blue and purple flowers, a strong fragrance emitting from them. He nods and looks at what he holds. A platinum band nestled in the violet cushion he carries. The ring is shiny, but Percy knows not to touch it. He breaths deeply, waiting for the doors to open.

Bianca turns, without warning (almost spilling the petals) and grins at someone behind Percy. He turns and stares.

A boy, his height and age. Bright green eyes behind round spectacles and hair covered with even more gel than Percy's is. He stares at the boy and the boy stares back. Percy looks down to see the newcomer holding a similar violet velvet covered cushion with a slim platinum ring adorned with diamonds.

Percy shows him what he holds. The boy smiles and pats his cushion. Though, Percy is partially bemused, he now understands. Two rings. His mom in a white dress. A very crucial rite of passage.

The doors open with a loud commencement of piano music from the side. Percy touches his fingers to Bianca's shoulders to let her know that it is time to step forward.

Right together, left together. Right together, left together.

His feet moves with the music beats and Percy looks up only to be stunned by the sheer number of people standing on either sides of him as their procession walks into the room. The men were in tuxedos, and were probably even more uncomfortable than him. The women were in flowing colorful gowns, much like his mother. Everyone looks very dressed up. But of course, it is a wedding after all.

Left together. Right together, left together.

At the end of the carpet, a young man with a serene expression stands with a book in his hands. He wears a long cape and dress too. Next to him, is a handsome man with slightly long hair and a tux with a flower tucked into his pocket. He is in black and he is staring at someone at the back of the line (lead by Percy,) with an expression of awe and raw adoration. Percy immediately looks ahead.

He knows who it is. Sirius and his mom have been spending lots of time together since their meeting months ago. Percy has seen them together, laughing and smiling, making jokes, going out together and even kissing. It is strange; because mom has never kissed any man like that. Percy couldn't understand why she likes him when they had been quite happy when Sirius isn't there.

And Sirius has a son. Harry is Percy's age and though they had met just once, Percy never had any liking to the boy.

But it's probably too late. It is their wedding. Mom is marrying Sirius and Percy knows that he is okay. But Harry is always quiet and usually wouldn't mingle with anyone other than Sirius and Remus, (the man standing next to his soon-to-be-step-father)and that is an obvious problem. Bianca makes a squeal of joy as she finishes throwing her flowers down onto the carpet and she walks towards the left of the podium. Percy follows her and turns to face the Priest. Harry walks the other way to stand in front of Remus. Sirius reaches down to pat his head.

The ladies walk to stand behind Percy and Bianca while the men assemble behind the groom and best man. Mom is the last and she blushes, taking Sirius' hand to stand next to him, in front of the Priest. Everyone else sit down.

"Dearly beloved…" The Priest began reciting the words which have been said millions of times through the centuries. Percy stares at his mom wide eyed, wondering if she really likes Sirius so much to marry him.

He doesn't hate Sirius, of course not. The man is really nice and always treats Percy like a young child. He would buy him ice creams, would try to make him crack up, never scolds him whenever Percy had been a little naughty, but still…

Percy could not explain it. The man is new into their life and to see mom be so… involved with him, as much as she had been with Percy, is nerve wracking. Percy is jealous.

He watches as Sirius leans down to take the ring from Harry's cushion and slips it onto his mother's finger. And then she does the same to him. Percy stares at the empty cushion he now holds and suddenly, he feels that everything is happening too fast.

.

He stays with Harry in Ms. Grace's house while his mom and Sirius go out of the country for a vacation. He remembers the shock when they tell him that they would be gone for a whole week. It's the first time that she is leaving him and is going off on an adventure.

The first night is terrible. Percy shares the guest room with Harry. The latter falls asleep quickly but Percy is unable to achieve the same level of calmness. In the light from the half-closed window, he stares at the other boy, watching him breath quietly into his pillow, his covers wrap tightly around him. The only other sound from the room is the clock on the bedside table between the beds. It's 'ticks' and 'tocks' were monotonous and starts to irritate him.

He gets down from the bed and slowly crosses the room to the door to escape.

The kitchen is the safest place. Percy has noticed Harry's irrational behavior towards the kitchen and would always avoid it no matter in which building they were in.

Percy opens the refrigerator door to search for a midnight snack. He isn't particularly hungry, but he loves the Snickers bars which Ms. Grace always stacks and tries to find her secret stash. It takes him a while before he locates them and snatches one away.

He sits on the cold ground, shivering a bit, and starts to munch on the chocolate bar, all the while thinking back to when they had first met Sirius.

"_Whasthat?!"_

"_Piranhas, dear. Percy-"_

"_Whasthat?!"_

"_That's a Jelly Fish, honey."_

"_Whasthat?!"_

"_A Great White Shark. Sweety, why don't we rest –"_

"_Whasthat?!"_

"… _that's the bathrooms. Percy, sit here with Mom. We've been walking for a while."_

_Percy bounded happily into her arms. He enjoyed the trip to the museum. They were in a huge hall filled with mannequins of animals and birds and Percy couldn't get away from the sea-life section. He kept pressing his face into the glass behind which all the stuffed exhibits were displayed. Against a blue and green backdrop, there were several fishes, plants, reefs and creatures of the deep, motionless as stone._

_Mom rested her legs by the bench and Percy is bouncing on his spot, head swiveling everywhere to see everything he could._

_He caught sight of a man standing next to the life-size statue of a sea-diver in the middle of the room. He had long hair, flowing to his shoulders. Grey shirt and black pants with a black scarf. He kept snapping pictures of everything he could see. Snap! Snap! Snap! Lions. Zebras. Monkeys. Snakes. Whales. Piranhas. Jelly Fish._

_Percy watched as the man stopped in front of the dolphins and stared at them. Percy looked too. He didn't find anything extraordinary about the dolphins, but the man is almost as motionless as the statues, staring at the sign with a small frown._

_Percy saw his mother watch the man too and she raised her voice. "It's not a spelling mistake, if that's what you're thinking."_

_The man turned around catching Mom's eyes for a second before looking back at the sign. "Excuse me?"_

_She got up and walked forwards. Percy jumped down and immediately stood behind her, away from the man. He was really tall._

"_The sign actually does say 'Delphin.' It's an inside joke with the staff. In Greek History, Delphin was the supposed name of the first dolphin. Or the first commander of dolphins in Poseidon's ocean army."_

"_Oh." The man replies, staring at the sign, the dolphins and then at her. "And how do you know that?"_

_Mom smiled. "I have my sources."_

_The stranger smiled, but he seemed polite. "A secret. I'm intrigued."_

_Mom rolled her eyes and then said, "You sound like a foreigner."_

"_Well, yes. Just moved from Devon. From England. Needed a change in the climate, you see."_

"_Hmm. And how's Manhattan so far?"_

"_Not bad. The culture's something else but the hot dogs?…Brilliant."_

_Mom laughed. She clapped her hand on her mouth trying to smother them. Percy didn't like this. The man is a stranger so why is she talking to him? _

"_I'm Sirius." The man said, extending his hand. Mom shook it, "Sally."_

Percy stares at his hands. The crumbs lay on his pajama pants and he rubs his mouth to get rid of the evidence. He stands up to shake off the rest of the remains. Then he kicks them under the counter. Sipping a little water, to get rid of the chocolate taste from his tongue, he sneaks out the room back into the guest room.

Except, this time, Harry is sitting up staring at him as he enters. Percy almost screams.

The boy is so still and silent, he could've been a statue at the museum representing all still and silent human beings in the world. Percy breaths hard and stomps into the room glaring at him. In the faint light, he isn't sure if Harry catches the look, but he climbs up on his bed and turns away from his new step brother, wishing Mom and he had never gone to the museum that day.

.

The house they move into is big. Very big. Like very-rich big.

Mom keeps glaring at Sirius and complains about the size. He simply laughs it off and leans in to whisper something. It makes her blush and Percy leaves the room in a fit.

It's about them now. Sally and Sirius. Percy is in the background. The little boy which makes the family bigger in number.

And Harry is there too, silent in the backdrop next to Percy. The latter finds that even more unacceptable because it seems that Harry is taking all of this in stride. Percy feels left out. The fourth wheel.

Mom's paying attention to Harry. She hands him the milk in the morning during breakfast, before Percy. She makes sure that he's all dressed up before they go on an outing, first before Percy. She gives Harry baths, first. She offers him his choice of clothes in a shop before Percy.

And even worse? Sirius is trying to talk too much to him. The man keeps asking Percy his opinion on anything they decide, if it does not include work or bills. Going to the park? Percy, what do you think?

Going to school? Shall I drop you and Harry today, Perce?

Making breakfast to surprise Mom? What do you say, Percy? Waffles?

Planning a cool playroom for him and his step brother? What do you think about the wall paper, Percy? Blue? Ocean theme?

It is irritating. He doesn't know why, but this is not the arrangement that he wants. He wants Mom to put him before anybody else. He wants Sirius and Harry to be gone. Percy wants Mom and him to take long walks in the park alone. He wants to share ice creams with her, and only her. He wants her to tuck him in at night after reading a story of his choice.

But everything has changed. Now it's not the two of them, but the four of them. And four's a crowd. Everyone knows that.

.

Percy and Harry are put in first grade. On the first day, both Mom and Sirius drop them off and make sure they reach class. After a few minutes of chatting with a short woman in bright pink clothes, they leave and the only familiar face in the whole room is Harry whom Percy does not want to be associated with.

Harry is quiet and simply takes in the wild scene of several kids running around and playing. A few were screaming for their parents and Percy knows how they feel. He feels like crying too, but he is determined to be a big boy.

Harry sits on the floor, next to a chair, hugging his bag rather than putting it into the space where his name is printed. Percy reads unhappily. His name is next to Harry's. He dumps his bag into the space and goes across the room, to sit next to the window. Outside is a wonderful garden, with plenty of plants and flowers. He even spots a large tree at the end, offering shade. It looks so inviting, Percy feels compelled to go out into the garden.

He turns wondering when class starts. It should be soon. He turns to look at a wall clock only to remember that he has only begun to know the basics of reading the time. A few children trudge into the room and search their names on the desks. Every child would have one seat allotted to him or her. The teachers' table stood at the front beside the large green board. Percy looks around the room. There are several colorful posters pinned to the walls. The alphabets, numbers, pictures of animals, flowers, fruits, etc. They were nice to look at.

Percy sighs. Few more children come in, one of them sniffling. He feels bored. He wants to go home and have his favorite cornflakes, while mom would make pancakes. Pancakes with a sprinkling of cornflakes are actually good.

After some time, a lady walks in, clearly the teacher. She has a nice smile and a soft voice and Percy doesn't mind her as much as his past kindergarten teachers. One of the reasons why the day went okay in his opinion is because Harry's seat is near the last bench and Percy's is in the third. The pact is suitable and Percy realizes that school is somewhere he could pretend to not know Harry.

So now, he likes school, which is in contrary to most kids his age. Harry doesn't seem to have any attitude towards the situation and their parents are happy.

Sure, it's trying at times. Percy is a little behind at reading full sentences from the rest of the class, but he's improving quickly, catching on the trick to read. There is one another who is worse than him. Worse than everyone else. Harry did not even attempt to read the material and the attention is focused on his inability to speak.

It's in the second month of school that Percy understands the glaring obvious. Harry can't speak.

Or maybe he can but doesn't want to say anything. Maybe he has nothing to say.

The mystery deepens when Percy realizes that his mom, Sirius and the teachers talk to the green-eyed boy brightly, encouraging him to do regular things, as though there is no problem. But Percy watches his step-brother everyday and realizes that it is, in fact, a big problem.

It's a Saturday when he decides to find out. He is supposed to be napping, but his curiosity wins.

He asks his mother, "Mom? Why can't Harry say anything?"

She freezes in the action of water the plants in their front garden. The hose tilts and the water falls on the walls. She doesn't seem to catch up on the fact at first, but then, turns off the tap.

"It's not that he can't… oh, how am I supposed to…" His mother says something else which he doesn't catch. Then she drops the water hose and picks him up. Percy blinks. He doesn't remember the last time, they had spend a while together alone and not as a _family_.

She places him on her hip, brushing her fingers over his cheek and he leans against her shoulder, relishing the peace and quiet. The moment is almost heavenly.

"I'll tell you everything. When Sirius comes home –"

"No!" Percy exclaims, almost shouts. "No, we don't need him, you tell me."

She watches him carefully. Then he sees a clear look in her eyes as though she reads his mind. "Why don't we sit down? Right here."

The white swing on the porch creaks very slightly as they rest their weight and Mom pushes slightly with her heels, nudging the swing to move. Percy wraps his arms around her waist, closing his eyes.

"You know, Harry isn't actually Sirius' son." She starts. Percy frowns. He hadn't known that. He keeps quiet, though.

"Sirius is his godfather. When Harry was very small, a baby, he was in an accident with his parents."

Percy opens his eyes at that. Accident? "What happened?" He says.

Mom seems to hesitate. "It… well, do you remember what heaven is?"

Percy sits up at that. He isn't quite sure where this is going, but he wondered if it is bad. "Where daddy is?"

He has never actually met his father. His mother had simply said that 'Dad is in a better place'. It had taken a while to explain the concept of life and death to the four year old, when he had asked about his lack of father. Not seeing someone ever again is quite a big topic.

"Yes. See, Harry's mommy and daddy are with your daddy. And Harry's been a little sad about it since then. He hasn't talked since the accident." Mom says gently. Percy looks up at her, trying to imagine it. Both parents gone. What does that have to do with him not saying anything to anyone?

Mom rubs his back. "You might not really understand it now, but Harry's been through a really rough start. Before Sirius found him, he was with his uncle and aunt who weren't happy to look after him. They didn't love him and it made Harry feel lonely."

She holds his chin to tilt his face upwards. Percy is still quiet, trying to visualize the events as she says it. "But we're going to be a good family to him. I want him to know how much we love him. Percy, I know you don't like to spend time with him, and suddenly becoming brothers might not make you any happier but why don't you just try to be friends? It can't hurt anyone, right?"

Percy thinks about that. "Just friends?"

"Yeah. There's nothing wrong with being just friends. You can say 'hi' to him in the mornings, spend some time together in school… small things at first. Baby steps."

Percy sits up and folds his arms. "But Harry won't talk to me. He's so quiet _all the time_!"

"I know." His mother smiles sadly. "But if you take the first step, then he'll follow you. I watch the two of you, honey. He keeps looking at you. Just because he doesn't talk doesn't mean he can't listen. He knows what's going on. He knows that I'm his step mother and that you're his new brother, but I think he's a bit scared to reach out."

Percy fiddles with his hands. His mother makes Harry sound more… normal. Like he's an actually person who is supposed to have a family and lots of friends. Percy doesn't understand about the situation with Harry's uncle and aunt, but it doesn't sound nice.

It makes him feel bad. He has never tried to say anything to the boy before mostly because Harry is so different from everyone else.

Percy sighs and looks up, "Just 'hi' in the mornings?"

.

Percy tries. He really does. He starts with sitting next to Harry during lunch at school. He smiles at the other boy and they eat in silence. It is not too comfortable at first, but Harry smiles back.

Harry's good at Math. Percy's terrible at it. He hates the double digits during addition and subtract. And what's apples have anything to do with it?

They do their homework together. They sit on the tiles of the porch, next to Mom, while she plants some small saplings in the front garden. With Math and English books around them, they slowly help each other.

Percy is good at reading. He use to have trouble before. The doctor had once said that he is in the beginning stages of dyslexia. He doesn't know what that means, but his Mom has always helped him read slowly and carefully, making all the stories so interesting that Percy is soon able to read by himself.

Harry never reads out loud. He keeps his mouth closed and runs his index finger slowly down the line, probably talking in his head. Sometimes, he would point a word for Percy to pronounce it properly, and smiles when he hears it.

Percy likes to watch Harry draw. He's very good at drawing. Harry is the best at circles. They're almost perfect. But Percy's very good at choosing colors for any picture.

And they both love Tom and Jerry. Harry has the biggest smile when the show comes on and Percy always sits next to Harry because he loves the smile. Half-an-hour every day, after school, they sit to enjoy the misadventures of the tom-cat and the ochre mouse.

Mom is happy. She watches them, play together in the lawn, do small puzzle pieces, try chess and play their favorite game, tag -indoors. Sirius is also glad. Harry seems more involving of everything, as of lately and always runs up to hug him when he comes back from work and shows him the pictures he and Percy make together.

Every picture goes up on the fridge, a proud display of the teamwork by the small boys.

One bright Saturday, when Mom and Sirius decide on an outdoor lunch in the garden, Harry drags Percy to the kitchen. He presses a finger to his lips and makes a 'shh!' sound. Percy's eyes widen. Harry, then, pushes a small stool towards the side, climbs it, reaches for the platform and scrambles over it. He then, stands on his tip-toes to open the over head cupboard.

He stretches his small body but the tips of his fingers only grace the jar of fresh cookies that their mother has made the previous afternoon. Slinking down, Harry turns to look at Percy and then waves his hand.

"Percy? Up."

Percy is stunned for a second. Harry spoke. He said his name. Percy gives a wide grin and struggles to climb onto the platform. Harry helps him and then the former, wraps his arms around Percy's waist and lifts him up by about a couple of inches. Percy quickly reaches for the jar and successfully takes it down.

The boys hide under the dining table to eat their loot. The cookies are soft in the centre filled with marshmallow like substance. The chocolate leaves a very happy pair as they slowly eat the cookies one by one.

.

"We should have a small road trip, Sally. Just the four of us. I saw this catalogue for a camping/trekking trip last week, and it is absolutely amazing." Sirius says, as he spreads out the food from their baskets. The picnic table has a traditional red and white checkered tablecloth over it and the bowl of marshmallows would definitely make it a success with their sons. Sally brushes off some dust, placing a fruit plate next to the bowl.

"Not a trek. The boys won't be up for that. A camping trip sounds fun. I've never used a tent before."

Sirius lets out a small groan from stretching his body. He gives a yawn and slings an arm over his wife, kissing her on the cheek. "Neither have I. It'll be a perfect outing as a family. I can take a couple of days off. And you need a break from all the extra work your Hitler Editor is making you do."

She laughs and pushes him away playfully. "Call the boys."

Sirius runs his fingers through his hair, absentmindedly, stepping into the kitchen from the back door and at once, noticing the Finding Nemo stool from the playroom in front of the kitchen platform with the top cupboard door open. A certain jar is missing and a slow smile spreads his face. He hears small giggles from below and walks over to the dining table, thinking out loud, "Well, well, well! I wonder where that jar of cookies has disappeared to? And where are Percy and Harry?"

There is a tiny squeal from under the table and Sirius cannot help but laugh. He kneels down and flings over the cloth to find the culprits, their faces covered with evidence of chocolate crumbs. He gestures them out and folds his arms.

"And what do we have here?"

Percy points a sticky hand at Harry. "It was his idea!"

Harry sticks out his tongue at him, laughing.

Sirius' jaw drops. Harry laughed. He _laughed_.

Harry had not made one sound for the past few years and now, being accused of cookie theft has him laughing! Sirius feels like dropping to his knees and kissing Percy's feet. He would have done it if Sally hadn't come in at the precise moment.

"Boys!" She sighs, spying the scene and takes away the half-empty cookie jar from Percy's clutch. They bend their heads.

"Sorry." Harry mumbles, looking guilty.

Sally almost drops the jar. She shares a stunned look with Sirius and what follows are hugs and cries and sobs and kisses.

.

Percy grins as he looks over to Harry. The latter seems to be winning. Percy swings his legs viciously and it sends him higher on the swing.

The park is pretty empty except for the small family of four. Sirius, a camera in hand, takes pictures of his laughing sons and his glowing wife.

Harry lets out a peal of laughter as he lets go of the swing and flies upwards before tumbling onto the soft grass. Percy does the same, almost landing on top of him. Mom lets out a small gasp, but Sirius waves it off as the two boys immediately runs over to the slides.

Percy watches as Harry helps him reach up the top and they slide down together. Always together.

It takes a wallflower to know another.

.


End file.
